Consider us Together
by SparkzReborn
Summary: Dipper Pines, a student who attends Gravity Falls Academy, somehow manages to meet Pacifica, who is a Princess of the Underworld, their meeting turns into a deal which changes his life forever and the rest of the Academy. Rated M for Sexual Themes


**I've been thinking about making a PacificaxDipper fanfiction, with the Succubus Twist like in the hidden intent story I did a few years back, and also you'll Mabel alive in this story I promise. I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Dipper groaned and woke up with a pounding headache; he leaned up from his bed. He promptly slammed down his rather annoying alarm which was currently blaring to get him up to go to school.

Dipper moaned as he got up because he was still a little sore after last night's dodgeball game he was forced to participate because his grade depended on it, his best friend Soos was surprisingly athletic for his size and was much better at the game then he was.

He took a quick shower before donning his clothes for Gravity Falls Academy for the Free-Minded, the Academy that had tons of beautiful women that he could never get; he quickly went downstairs and sat down for breakfast.

"Hey Dippy, you holding up at the Campus?" Mabel asked her twin while munching on her frosted marshmallow cereal, they were both roommates off the campus since the in campus dorms were too expensive for their budget.

"It's going well," Dipper replied while spreading cream cheese on his toast, Mabel smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Any women that are catching your eye?" Mabel said while making a cheeky grin.

"N-No Y-yes, what the hell does that matter?" Dipper asked her embarrassingly. Mabel shrugged.

"It's always a fascinating experience delving into your subconscious and talking about your love life," Mabel said giggling.

"Alright, I'm going to the Academy before it gets a little too weird," Dipper said finishing his breakfast before heading to school. Little did Dipper know a pair of crimson eyes were watching his every move with great interest and a lustful wink.

* * *

As Dipper arrived back at the campus he saw his friend waving at him.

"You're still sore from last night dude," Soos asked to which Dipper sagely nodded.

"That won't stop me from dragging you again for more dodgeball!" Soos exclaimed Dipper moaned. The two strolled into the Academy, there was a lot of stares directed at Dipper from his performance at class last night, but little did he know another person was watching him.

"Something caught your eye?" Pacifica's friend Tiffany said.

"That guy…" Pacifica whispered, "He's good looking."

"Dipper Pines? He's kind of known as a geek and hasn't even been on a date with a girl in this academy or anyone for that matter." Tiffany informed her.

"Hmmm," Pacifica said.

"Keep an eye on him, I believe that he has a sacred taste," Pacifica said informing Tiffany who shrugged and then left to carry out her orders.

* * *

The day passed and the dreaded dodgeball game reared its ugly head again, obviously he got the most hits on him, clearly, this wasn't the class for him, but in Gravity Falls Academy, someone must do a physical activity of some kind, Dipper only took the class because Soos begged him to join.

Dipper walked home while rubbing his shoulders from the hits he had on there. The rest of his body was suffering, it was a good thing Soos was there as a teammate or it might have gotten worse for him. Dipper got home and microwaved the turkey sandwich he had in the back of the fridge before going to bed. It was a Friday night and Mabel didn't have class that day, she left him a text message earlier that day stating that Candy and her were having a sleepover that night, and although he would love to stay up just for a little bit, his body couldn't take it, his body was lulled into a deep sleep.

A few hours later in the still of the night at 2 A.M, a slight noise was heard indicating someone was in the room, however the noise and perked Dipper's ears and his eyes began to open. He blinked a few times and turned on his lamp.

At that moment Dipper's eyes began to focus normally, he found an incredibly gorgeous woman sitting on top of him. Wearing nothing but a scantily clad purple bikini bra and a matching g-string with the silver crown on top her head. However most surprising was the two large black bat wings that were fluttering behind her back while a tail shaped like a heart swished behind her The woman by far the most beautiful women Dipper had ever seen while her eyes were deep blue giving an exotic look with her blonde hair. She had large breasts bigger than Wendy's, his classmate that he had a crush on, her ass appeared to be very plump, not too large, but plump none the less.

"This has to be a dream," Dipper thought to himself not believing such a woman would be with him.

"Oh I assure you Dipper this is no dream," Her voice was very sultry and seductive. Dipper's eyes looked around, reality looked normal; he knew this wasn't a dream.

"What are you? Who are you?" Dipper suddenly bombarded her with questions but she shushed him by placing her finger to his lip, silencing the boy.

"Dipper Pines, I like to know you have tons of questions for me, but let me explain it to you in a way that only I know." The mysterious women spoke sexily before leaning into to kiss Dipper on the lips.

Dipper's eyes widened when he felt her tongue into his mouth, drawing a muffled moan from Dipper as her tongue rolling inside his mouth, her lips all of a sudden felt sweeter than it was before, it tasted like pineapples. Dipper can smell the aroma from her; it was faint but powerful and intoxicating.

As they continued to kiss, Dipper smiled and slithered his hand on her behind, grabbing a squeeze, Pacifica moaned deeply as he began to caress her tail.

Pacifica suddenly broke the kiss, her eyes gleaming at Dipper.

"Dipper before we ravage each I think I should explain a few things," Her sexy voice change to a more serious mature tone, Dipper didn't care who she was, all he did care was that he wanted to lose his virginity to this women. The mysterious figure picked up on his confused expression and spoke again.

"I am a succubus, actually the Princess of Hell, my mother is the supreme ruler of Hell and she tortures souls for fun" Whoa, did this woman just say she was a Princess of Hell, and that she could kill men through sex.

"The demons that can kill men through lust?" Dipper asked Pacifica nodded.

"That's just fairy tai-" Dipper wanted to speak more but he finally took in the wings and the tail that he was playing with.

"Oh my goodness," Dipper said with both shock and excitement.

"Took you long enough to notice," Pacifica smiled while kissing his cheek.

"I guess you were distracted by these," She said, teasing and lowering her chest closer to his face, causing Dipper's face to flare up red.

"Whats a succubus doing here on Earth, what's a succubus doing on campus?" Dipper said.

"Simple, I want a deal with you," Pacifica replied cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" Dipper asked although he probably knew the answer.

"You become my Master/Mate; we have to have sex one time a day, or more than a day." She explained.

"I can also give you aid in whichever goals you want, I'll do my best to satisfy you." She put a lot of emphasis on you.

"Why me though, there are tons of guys in our Academy who are Jocks and our much suited," Dipper asked, feeling a little stupid if he was blowing his opportunity to lay with a demon.

"You're really intelligent, I'm really beautiful, and since you have smart genes, your offspring will be powerful, therefore I can birth a powerful heiress to take over the Underworld.

"I can't believe I'm going to fuck the Princess of Hell," Dipper spoke in shock, which made her giggle, she slept with thousands of men before, sucking their energy dry, but this one was interesting, to say the least.

"Yes, but I'm going to have to milk you dry," She warned him, showing her fangs before she began unzipping Dipper's Pajama's and ripping them off, while taking his shirt off, leaving only his erection in front of her.

"Women in the Academy hate perverted men like you Dipper, but I like them," Pacifica said licking her lips, Dipper blushed, she then moved down towards Dipper's crotch, her head right in front of his manhood, her warm breath making it twitch wildly.

Her saliva slowly drips onto Dipper's length, Dipper was watching with amusement before she fell in one swoop. Swallowed his length making it hit the back of her throat, Dipper screamed out in ecstasy at the sudden deep throat but Dipper was already feeling light-headed from the pleasure her mouth was giving him, making it extremely hot and wet making the blowjob even better.

She then began moving up and down, her pink lips wrapped around his length, taking it all in without a problem, he began to pump her mouth as she sucked up and down his manhood.

"Pacifica!" Dipper groaned out in pleasure, she increased the pace, Dipper placed his hand on her horns and began pushing her down even deeper, making his long shaft go even further.

Pacifica pulled her head off his shaft before seductively licking his member, edging him closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Come for me Dipper, I want your cream in my mouth," Pacifica said smiling, her eyes turned a crimson dark red, and that's what sealed Dipper's fate, he screeched while bucking his hips into her mouth, with exploding cum in the process. Pacifica felt his cream inside her mouth and began sucking like a vacuum making sure to drag out every drop.

"Wow," Dipper groaned while his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he orgasmed for the first time.

"Your energy is amazing," Pacifica complimented, she was on top of Dipper now, pulling her g-string to expose her shaved lower lips.

"My demonic folds are very good you know, I think you might melt," Pacifica said with a sexy smile to which Dipper nodded vigorously, Pacifica slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, Dipper moaned out in pleasure as he felt her folds onto his length, she was extremely wet.

"You're such a babe!" Dipper moaned out as he felt his sacks mix up while he was about to cum and Pacifica had barely done anything.

"I'm going to explode," Dipper screamed to her as she continued moving onto his length but as soon as his shaft was inside her fully, she could feel his white semen spill into her, Pacifica screamed while grabbing her breasts, they both climaxed.

"There's so much inside me," Pacifica moaned seductively, all of a sudden Dipper felt her hips move a little bit inside him. He pushed upwards wanting more of this pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Dipper just felt light-headed.

"Dippy, are you okay," Pacifica asked with a little bit of nervousness. He gave a tiny nod, all of a sudden he removed her bikini top and saw her pink nipples and areola perking.

"Taste them," She commanded, Dipper nodded his head slightly and guided his mouth to her right nipple sucking gently. Pacifica moaned out and Dipper continued to suck on her breast like a baby.

Dipper continued this for two minutes before all of a sudden warm liquid filled his mouth, breast milk realized and began sucking harder it tasted sweet, nice and above all refreshing. Pacifica moaned as he caressed his head.

"That was delicious," Dipper said feeling revitalized.

"Yes. Breast milk is more refreshing to our mates," She informed Dipper.

"I'm not satisfied yet," Pacifica whined she turned around and began to shake and tease her ass in front of him, Dipper eyes widened and all of a sudden he stood up and slammed his shaft down inside her, making her moan.

"Ahhhh! Just like that!" Pacifica screamed as Dipper was groping her butt, Dipper watched in joy Pacifica screamed hysterically because he was licking her heart-shaped tail.

"Fuck me Dipper; I want your semen inside me again!" Pacifica moaned out in a slutty fashion and Dipper increased his pace, the et slap of their flesh connecting was shaking the room, with one more thrust they both tightening, Dipper rode his orgasm, Pacifica sighed peacefully, she leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.

"This is going to be an amazing time, thanks for giving me the contract."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that, I couldn't help myself with Pacifica being a Succubus, I just had to get this out of me. So tell me what you think and see ya next time! I'm looking forward to making a story about this. Because the concept of Pacifica Northwest being a Succubus its just very interesting to me.**


End file.
